the_shrouded_islefandomcom-20200213-history
Houses
Head of Houses There are five family houses in the shrouded isles. Each of the five houses is governed by the head of its house. House Advisors At the beginning of every new season, the player must pick one member of each family as their advisor. The player always as to have one advisor from each house except when there are houses with no more living members (they're extinct and therefore no one from that house will be an advisor) or when the living members from a house are all caged in the tower (and therefore cannot be picked up to be advisors). The traits of an appointed advisor will influence the performance of the house when selected for the season. The more insignificant their vice is and the more powerful their virtue is, the best. Each season has 3 months, and between 1 and 3 advisers can be selected to perform each month. The player can never choose not to use any advisors. The number of advisors selected for the month is inversely proportional to the size of the outcome. In other words, the village has limited time to build monuments, burning books, or confiscating goods in order to control the traits of the population. As such it is important to carefully select the number of advisors, accounting for the adviser's individual traits and the outcome on house favor when advisors are used during months of the season. Sacrificing Advisors At the end of a season, 1 of the 5 appointed advisors must be sacrificed. However, this will change house favour and the village population's traits. Sacrifice Effect on House Favour In general, a sacrifice will decrease the house favour that they belong to and slightly increase others. Sacrifice Effect on Village Traits Also, the population's traits will change (increase and/or decrease) depending on different factors. * Trait certainty: '''An individual can have known or unknown traits. * '''Trait type: '''An individual'' can possess one of the five traits in both virtue and vice slots. The same trait can be present in both virtue and vice slot having opposite effects. ** Virtue Sacrifice: The population trait will decrease proportionally to the size of virtue. *** Illness Sacrifice: Illness occupies a virtue slot, the population trait for the illness will greatly decrease the trait. ** Vice Sacrifice: The population trait will increase proportionally to the size of the vice. * Trait size: There are 3 tiers of traits for both virtues and vices. When sacrificing an advisor, the size of the trait will have the opposite of the desired effect on the rest of the village. Table C: Trait sizes and effect on village traits when sacrificed Extinction When all of the residents of a house are sacrificed, the house becomes extinct. This causes the subtle changes for the remained of the seasons. * When sacrificing a house member, the favour bonus to 'other families' is increased from +5 to +7 when one family is extinct. * When a family is extinct, the family's favour will no longer increase or decrease during the months of a season. ** Note: A family that is '''''extinct will no longer become rebellious and revolt when in a favour deficit. Although house favour is not relevant to success, the traits of the house must still be upheld for success. Inquiry Inquiry is a function that allows the village leader to investigate the house population in order to make the most suitable decision when appointing an advisor. This function is also important when searching for sinners (major & moderate) when Chernobog whispers to you in the night. Inquiring on villagers will always lower house favour, and also slightly lower the population's trait for what you inquire on. * Virtues are always less demanding on house favour and village trait. ** Often the first virtue inquiry is free (no favour or trait loss), however spending inquiries on virtues does not help in finding requested sinners. ** Also, the average size of any virtue is always less than the average size of any vice. As such when managing the loss of village traits long term, the better option may be to lose favour in the short term to avoid trait loss with major-moderate vices in the long term. Examination Examination is a function that lets the player discover a random level of the virtue or vice of a villager. It can be done at the tower and it takes a vault slot and a season to do it. House Sizes The smallest house is a minimum of four members. The number of members in a house changes from game to game, however the total number of people among all the houses is always equal to 30. When all the members of a house are sacrificed, the house will no longer lose favour each season. * Sacrificing the entire population of house is not a fail state in the game. * (developer commented on a forum pre-DLC about fixing this, can't find the post now) The traits of other advisors will continue to change the villages traits overall.